i dare you
by cici06
Summary: TWO CAN PLAY THE GAME! NAOMILY STORY, N & E START A GAME AND THEY DON'T KNOW HOW THIS BE ENDING…
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST FIC, SO DON'T BE TOO HARD, IM NOT VERY GOOD IN ENGLISH, IM FRENCH. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY.

TWO CAN PLAY THE GAME! NAOMILY STORY, N & E START A GAME AND THEY DON'T KNOW HOW THIS BE ENDING…

**I DARE YOU…**

**1° PROLOGUE**

My name is Naomi Campbell, i know i know, it's kind of funny but I managed to pass over it a few years ago, so don't mess with me or you will regret it.

Now I'm 16 and it's my last day of holydays, tomorrow school start again, new school, perhaps new friends but I m not sure I m not very friendly and I like my crazy friends.

The first one is COOK, he's fucking mental, all over girls, sex and alcohol; he's spend his holydays fucking girls and tell us if they were good or not in bed, but I can't blame him , his a guy you know all stupid and childish.

My other friend is EFFY, I use to call her Mystic, she opens her mouth just when she has something interesting to say, and she has a faculty to speak and read with her eyes.

She's also crazy, experiment all the drugs, had sex when she needs it and doesn't give a fuck what people tell about her, and I always say to her that she's look likes a little whore (lol…).

That's my real friends; oh I forget she's not a friend like COOK and EFFY but I get to know PANDA, I think she's really mental; she looks like a little girl: ponytails, colorful clothes, and she speaks without breathing and speak foreign language.

I understand 50 per cent that what she says, she wants to have sex, poor girl she's the virgin of the group, so we made fun of her because she wants to know 'to surf and turn with a boy', she's quite funny but a little irritating with the subject.

So this year I made some resolutions, enjoy my two years in Roundview, be graduated and go to uni. My mum, Gina that's her fucking name, she's so proud of me, she always says "you will follow my dreams honey, you can change the world, you are beautiful, clever and passionate", she's all over equality, rights, environmental causes.

When I were young I always follow her to rallies and that's was eventful, when I were 6, I spend a night in cell with my mum because she was caught in a fight and when the policemen took her, I defended my mum and I bit him like a dog.

But don't get me wrong she's a cow but I love her, but she's a cow… I live with almost 20 people in my house, they stole my tely, fucking bustards, one day I found this Jesus guy in my bed and my mum didn't say nothing, I hate her sometimes.

So that's me…. now direction** Roundview college.**

**2° FIRST DAY **

Fucking alarm, it's 6 am and I have to get up to join my crazies friends, hop I pick some clothes and jump in the shower, it's good and relaxing.

But my heaven was broken by my mum:

-"honey, why are you ready so early? Don't tell me you are nervous by your fist day"

PFFFF nervous, she's ridiculous, I don't give a fuck, it's like every first day, stupid teachers, stupid students.

-"don't worry mum, I have a meeting with my bests that's all"

-"ok honey, have fun and don't get any trouble! You know what I mean"

-"yes mum, I'll do my best"

I put my clothes on, my hair is ok, my make up perfect, I take my bag and I run downstairs, and take an apple, kiss my mum and walk to the pub. It's 7 am, COOK, EFFY and even PANDA are there waiting for me, I push the door and I heard COOK:

-"NAOMIKINS here you are, yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh 3 girls for my cock, I love this day, what do you think girls, uh uh …"

-"fuck off COOK, I don't do cocks" I said

-"you're disgusting, it's 7 am, all I need is a real breakfast, not you're stupid little sausage" that's EFFY always subtle.

-"whaouuu COOK, you can't keep it one second in your pocket"

-"So COOK, where the spiff and beers, I'm waiting…."

-"yeah you promised a good start at Rowndview, so get fucked up and let's go to the school of fun" EFFY reminds why we are here.

The meeting in RV is planned for 8 am so we had one hour for us, after spiff and spiff and pills and beers, the 4 of us are stone, PANDA imitates a plan like a kid, COOK sings some songs, his voice make my ears bleeding, he's not the new MJ.

EFFY smiles without reason, and me, I watch all of us and I dance around us, we are such a lost cause.

WE JUST ARRIVE AND I SEE ALL OF STUDENTS, WE HAVE THE BITCHES: SLUT CLOTHES LOT OF MAKE UP AND AROUND POPULAR BOYS NATURALLY.

THE GEEKS: THE FIRST THING THEY DO IS RUNNING TO THE LIBRARY AND THEN TAKE THE FRONT SITS ON THE MEETING ROOM.

THE OTHERS; SOME ARE SHY, THEY DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO AND DON'T HAVE THE COURAGE TO ASK TO THE OTHERS, SOME ARE STUPIDS THEY LOOK LIKE BAD BOYS AND PUSH EVERYBODY.

AND HERE WE ARE, US, THE CRAZIES ONE, FOR US LIFE IS FUN AND WE DON'T PRETEND TO BE, WE JUST LIVE LIKE TOMORROW WILL NEVER HAPPEN.

, FUCK THE BELL RANG AND ALL OF THE STUDENTS TAKE PLACE TO MEETING ROOM, COOK SEARCH FOR HOT GIRLS, EFFY PANDORA AND I JUST SIT AND LISTEN THE TEACHERS.

SO IN MY CLASS I HAVE MY BESTS AND A CERTAIN KATIE, FREDDIE, JJ AND EMILY… I DON'T SEE THE LAST ONE HER SLUT SISTER TELL TO THE ASSEMBLY THAT SHE WAS OUTSIDE THE COUNTRY AND SHE WILL COME TO RV LATER.

4 WEEKS LATER

THIS YEAR WILL BE FUN, COOK HADE ALREADY SHAG A LOT OF GIRLS, EFFY CHARMS MADE SOME VICTIMS, PANDA LEARNED ABOUT BOYS AND I FOUND A GIRL, I KNOW IT'S QUICK BUT I CAPTIVATED HER WITH MY CHARMS.

HER NAME IS LENA, THIS IS HER LAST YEAR IN RV, SHE'S HOT AND GAY, NOT A CONFUSE STRAIGHT GIRL, SHE HAS BROWN HAIR, GREEN EYES AND SHE'S A LITTLE SHORTER THAN ME.

IT'S MONDAY AND I RUN TO SCHOOL BECAUSE IM LATE, AND I SAW LENA, SHE JUMPS ON ME AND KISSES ME LIKE SHE WILL DIE TOMORROW, WHEN I SPOT SOME GIRL STARING AT US LIKE WE HAVE A DISEASE.

I THINK THAT IT WAS KATIE BUT HER FACE WAS NOT THE SAME, THEN I REMINDED THAT SHE'S EMILY, KATIE'S SISTER.

WHEN I TURN MY HEAD SHE WAS GONE, I WALK TO MY CLASSROOM WHEN I ENTER A FOOT IN, MY FACE WAS HITTING BY THE DOOR, A STUPID MATE CLOSES THE DOOR IN FRONT OF MY NOISE, FUCKING LOSER, NOW MY NOISE IS BLEEDING AND ALL OF MY CLASSMATES ARE LAUGHING EVEN MY FUCKING FRIENDS.

I SHOUT: -"FUCKING COW, ARE YOU BLIND, YOU DON'T SEE ME, FUCK ITS HURT"

AND SUDDENLY I HEARD A HUSKY VOICE: -" SORRY, THE FUCKING COW IS ME", I LEAD MY EYES AND I SEE THE REDHEAD, OH THIS EMILY MAKES FUN OF ME, GIRL YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU STARTED.

**3° REVENGE IS A BITCH**

DURING DAYS I OBSERVED HER AND MADE PLAN FOR MY REVENGE, SOME TIMES SHE CAUGHT ME AND IMMEDIATELY SHE TURNED HER HEAD.

ITS FRIDAY AND COOK INVITED EVERYONE TO HIS BIRTHDAY PARTY ON KEITH'S PUB. I MADE MYSELF PRETTY IN MY ROOM, LENA WAS PERVING ON ME LIKE ALWAYS, I HAVE TO TELL THAT I LIKE IT, BE WANTED IS A GOOD FEELING.

ALL OF MY BESTS ARE IN THE PUB WHEN I JOIN THEM WITH LENA, I LOOK AROUND THE BAR WHEN I SPOT EMILY, HER SISTER AND THEIR FRIENDS. SHE WAS GORGEOUS WITH HER SKINNY JEANS AND HER BLACK TOP, HER HAIR WAS CURLY, SHE SEEMS HAPPY OF HER LOOK.

WHEN I SEE HER HAPPY AND CONFIDENT WITH HER FRIEND/BOYFRIEND, I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE BUT SHE'S ALWAYS WITH THIS JJ BOY, I DECIDED TO TAKE MY REVENGE.

I KNOW THAT SOMETIME IM A CHILD BUT I PUT SOME BULLETS ON WATER ON THE PUB'S DOOR, EMILY LEADS THE WAY, I OPEN THE WINDOW AND I TELL HER –_"DARE OR NOT TO OPEN THE DOOR EMILY?",_ SHE LOOKS AT ME AND OPEN THE DOOR AND SHE GOT SPRAYED WITH COLD WATER.

I LAUGH LIKE CRAZY, I RUIN ALL HER CLOTHES AND MAKE UP, I SAYS TO HER "I WARNED YOU REDHEAD". THEN SHE TURNED ON HER HELLS AND SHE WALKED AWAY, I FELT A LITTLE GUILTY, I THINK SHE'S PROBABLY CRYING AND FEEL BAD, FUCK I THINK I CROSS THE LINES.

FUCK I WILL RETURN TO THE PARTY AND FORGET IT, WHEN I HEARD HER SAY MY NAME, SHE STOPS AND LOOK AT ME, "OK CAMPBELL NICE ONE, NOW THAT'S MY TURN, BE READY ITS NOT OVER", I SEE HER LEAVE AND I SMILE TO HER, I SPEAK TO MYSELF, _OH THIS WILL BE A LONG GAME BETWEEN ME AND YOU BABE!_

**4°** **LITTLE FITCH 2 : 1 CAMPBELL (EMS POV)**

BITCH I DON'T SEE IT COMING, I HAVE TO SAY THIS WAS GOOD BUT NOW IM WET AND I MISS THE PARTY, I THINK I LIKE HER, REALLY BUT I DON'T KNOW WHY.

THE FIRST TIME I SEE HER, SHE WAS KISSING HER GIRLFRIEND, I FOUND HER SO BEAUTIFUL WITH HER BLOND HAIR AND BLUE EYES. SHE WAS SO CONFIDENT AND OPENLY GAY, I WISH I WAS LIKE HER BUT IM SO SCARED ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE THINK.

AND I HIT HER WITH THE DOOR OF THE CLASSROOM, I WAS SO EMBARASSED BUT WHEN I SAW HER FALL I NERVIOUSLY LAUGH AND I THINK SHE DIDN'T LIKE THAT.

SO TONIGHT SHE SCORE A POINT, NOW ITS MY TURN, I HAVE TO FIND SOMETHING BETTER THAN HER DARE. I SPENT TIME SEARCHING IDEAS AND ONE DAY I HAD A 'TILT' IN MY HEAD.

BAD BAD EMILY, IM SO BAD, DURING A FREE HOUR I OPEN HER LOCKER AND PUT SOME FIRECRAKER ON IT, I PUT A MESSAGE ON HER LOCKET_- __DARE OR NOT TO OPEN YOUR LOCKER CAMPBELL-_

DURING THE LUNCH EVERYONE GET OUT OF THEIRS CLASSES, WALK TO THEIR LOCKER, PUT THEIR BOOKS AND RUN TO THE COMMUN ROOM.

IM STANDING ON THE WALL OPPOSITE TO THE LOCKER OF CAMPBELL, SHE LOOKS AT ME AND SMILES BUT WHEN SHE TURNS TO HER LOCKER AND READ THE NOTE HER SMILE DROP.

SHE LOOKS AROUND HER AND STARE AT ME AND MY LITTLE GROUP, EFFY AND PANDA WERE ON HER SIDE, I OPEN MY MOUTH AND TELL HER :-" SO CAMPBELL I WILL SEE IF YOU ARE A PUSSY OR NOT, SO I DARE YOU TO OPEN IT".

SHE TAKE A LONG BREATH AND SAY: "DARE! IM NOT A PUSSY BUT I LIKE THEM, SO BE CAREFULL WHEN YOU CHOOSE YOUR WORDS EMSY", BITCH! SHE HAS WORDS FOR EVERYTHING.

SHE TURNS TO HER LOCKER AND OPEN IT SLOWLY AND….. NOTHING, FUCK THESE SHITS DON'T EXPLODED, MY CHEEKS BECOME RED OF SHAME.

NAOMI SEEMS SO PROUD AND TURNS TO ME AND SAY "SO EMSY IS THAT YOUR PLAN, IM CONFUSED BUT THAT DOESN'T WORK, I GIVE YOU CREDITS FOR YOUR TRY, BYE EMSYYYY"

SHE TAKE A BOOK OF HER BAG AND PUT IT ON HER LOCKER WHEN THE FIRECRACKERS EXPLODED BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

OH MY GOD, THAT WAS AWSOME, THE NOISE WAS SO LOUD THAT I THINK SHE MAY BECOME DEAF, HER LOCKER WAS DARK EVEN THE FACE OF NAOMI IS FULL OF POWDER, HER HAIR IS MESSY AND SHE LOOKS SHOCKED.

HER FACE WAS SO PRICELESS, SHE LAUGHS AND AFTER EVERYBODY LAUGH WITH HER, FUCK THAT WAS SO GOOD, SHE CLOSES HER LOCKER AND WALKS AWAY.

FINALLY SHE OPEN HER MOUTH AND SHOUTS " OK FITCH YOU WIN FOR THIS TIME, SEE YOU LATER AND NOW YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR MY TURN TO DARE YOU".

I SEE HER LEAVE, MY EYES FIX HER ASS, SHE'S BEAUTIFUL AND FUNNY. _DON'T FANCY HER I TELL TO MYSELF, FUCK STOP IT EMILY SHE'S YOUR ENEMY_, BUT I CAN'T HELP IT AND I START DREAMING OF HER.

BUT THEN I WAS HIT BY REALITY, HER GIRLFRIEND JOIN HER IN THE HALL AND PUT HER HANDS ON NAOMI'S CHEEKS AND PUT HER LIPS ON NAOMI'S, I HAD A WEIRD FEELING, I WISH I WAS LENA AND TOUCH HER, ITS CRAZY BECAUSE WE AREN'T FRIENDS AND I DON'T KNOW HER.

I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS GAME WILL END BUT THIS MAKE ME HAPPY AND I BECOME TO LIKE THIS SCHOOL AND THIS NAOMI OF COURSE….


	2. Chapter 2 freddie's party

Chap 2- Freddie's party

OMG my locker was on fire, i have to say that Fitch surprised me; I look at my face on the mirror, I'm awful.

I jump in the shower to clean myself; I enter in my bedroom, put some clothes when I heard my phone rang…

N- Hi

E- Naoms it's effy, what's up?

N- Oh, like usual you know, I use to put my face on a fire.

E- Oh yeah, that was hilarious !

N- Thanks, I thought you were my friend.

E- Don't be like this ok, can you meet me, I have something big to tell you.

N- ok meet me in 20 in the same place.

….

N- Eh bitch, tell me the big news.

Effy takes a long drag on her fag, smiles at me and say: - I luv you too lezza

- I know you love me, _I joke_

N- So

E- Sooooooo

I stare at her and she understood me.

E- Ok, I'm with…. Freddie

N- What!Freddie like Emily's friend Freddie?

E- Yeah

N- No way, you are in a relationship with him! So no more shag with random?

E- Thanks, now you make me feel like a slut.

N- No it's just the way you are.

E- Fuck you Campbell

N- Fuck you right back sluuuuuuuuuuuuuut

We just stay on the bench for one hour after that, smoking spliff and laughing.

I walked home and changed my clothes, i didn't bring Lena with me, tonight I need space, it's just my friends, alcohol, drugs and me.

Cook just arrive at my house, I take my jacket and we walk to Freddie's party, we walked for so long and now my feet are killing me, so Cook put me on his back direction Freddie's party.

When Cook saw the shed he starts running like he was a horse, he opens the door and a lot of eyes are on us, fuck we know how to make an entry.

C- It's the end of your ride babe

N- Thanks cookie, luv u

C- Me too babe

I spot Emily who smiles at me and joins the others who are dancing like crazies. I watch them, Effy and Freddie are dancing, Cook runs after Katie, and the others are laughing at JJ's magic.

I put 8 shots on the table for me; I'm not on the mood to dance, so I decided to drink, I take the first shot I drink it , I shake my head and close my eyes, fuck this burn my throat.

When I open my eyes, I saw Emily sitting in front of me, I see her lips move:

Em- Hi Campbell

N- Hi Fitch, ready for a drink game, we drank shots after shots, after some shots we are drunk, neither of us want to lose, so we stop the game.

She looks at me and say:

Em- I don't hate you, you know, I think you are beautiful, I like your eyes, they are so blue, I love blue.

I didn't expected that, she said I'm beautiful, she probably lose her mind.

N- Thanks Fitch, you're not too bad

Em- where is your girl?

N- I'm not married you know

Em- oh

Fuck my head, I don't feel right, I have to go home and take some sleep.

N- I'm sick, I have to go, see you later Fitch …..and be ready for the next round, it's not just the start!

Em- no problem Campbell

N- Bye Fitch

_Next chap it's Naoms turn to dare Ems,_


End file.
